


It'll get better

by Emptynarration



Series: One and the Same [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Apologies, Blood, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Trauma, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The Author, the Host, and Dr Iplier all live happy together.One day, Edward meets the King outside in the forest.King, having thought Edward had been tortured or even killed, is shocked to hear Edward lives with the Author.Maybe, the hurt ego could forgive Author.Maybe, they could turn against Dark.A sequel to "One and the Same"





	1. Found Again

“Don't you miss it?”, Author asked quietly.  
Edward hummed, thinking for just a moment, before shaking his head.  
“No, I don't.”  
“Really?”  
“Why would I?”, Edward chuckled lightly, smiling as he glanced down at Author, fingers twirling a blond lock of hair between his fingers. “I didn't have you there with me.”.  
Author scoffed, hitting Edward's chest. “You know what I mean.”.  
Edward smiled, amused. “I know.”.

“The manor was big. Too big, for my taste. A lot of the rooms were unused, and... sometimes, it makes you feel very alone.”, Edward started to explain, and Author listened, quiet. “Here in the cabin, I can always hear you. I can hear you writing and muttering to yourself, I can hear Host doing his radio show. I can hear the shower running, I can hear you in the kitchen. I can hear you changing, I can hear you sleeping even, with your constant mutters.”.  
Edward paused for a moment, in which Author continued to stay quiet. He didn't narrate as much as Host when he didn't have to.  
“In the manor, it was often very quiet. Sure, enough of the egos were loud and making noise, but... when I'm in my room, or my little clinic there... It was often very hard to hear other people. It made me feel really alone.”, he sighed softly, and Author shifted slightly.  
“When I want to be alone here, I can just go outside. In the manor, being alone didn't seem like a choice, sometimes.”.

They were both quiet for a moment, Author thinking about what Edward had told him.  
“It wasn't like I really cared about anyone either.”, Edward spoke up again, and he could almost feel Author wanting to ask the question, so he answered before he asked. “I cared about their well-being as their doctor, but other than that? I wasn't close to anyone, didn't really know anyone. I wasn't that old after all.”.  
Author nodded lightly, understanding. He probably wouldn't have gotten close to anyone either, seeing how he preferred to just work work work.

“And you?”, Edward asked, surprising Author -even though he technically knew parts of the future, almost always living a few seconds ahead. He didn't listen to it as much as Host did.  
“Me?”, Author asked, confused, looking up at Edward with a questioning gaze -they may have no eyes anymore, but they had their powers, and they felt like a gaze pretty strongly when they weren't thinking about it.  
“Yeah, you. Do you want to live in the manor?”, Edward clarified, and Author was quiet as he thought. His lips were moving slightly, which told Edward he was probably talking with Host. They had learned to do that instead of pushing the other down by force -it was good.

“No.”, they said after a minute or two, which Edward was just spending playing with their hair. Sometimes they preferred to be called they, depending on the situation. Edward usually did when he wasn't sure who was fronting, or both of them were closeby.  
“I like our little cabin. It's... it's nice, like you said.”, Author said softly, and Edward chuckled softly, smiling. He pressed a kiss to Author's hair, glad he enjoyed being here.  
“It has you in it?”, Edward asked with a little smirk, and Author blushed, while also hitting Edward's chest.  
“Oh fuck off!”  
“I know I'm right!”  
“You are not!”  
“Am too!”  
“Are _not!”_.

-

Edward enjoyed living with Author and Host. Of course he loved the two of them, but it was just... really nice to live in the forest, away from anyone. Of course he travelled to go work still, because he didn't want to be stuck doing nothing all day. He didn't go to the same clinic as before, if only to avoid meeting the egos there. He didn't think they would go look for him, but... still. He didn't look forward to meet any of them again.

He was just taking a walk in the forest, having left Host to record his radio show, or some podcast, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to bother him was the point, so he opted to go take a walk. He still loved the forest, and by now he knew how to get back to the cabin without a problem. Maybe it was Host's magic doing it, but he didn't really care what the reason was.  
Edward heard the chittering of squirrels, making him smile, stopping his walking to instead see if he could spot them. He liked them, they were cute little creatures.

Then there was other chittering, which sounded more... _human_, and it didn't take long until King emerged between the trees. His gaze was drawn upwards into the trees, before shifting down to the ground. Edward was frozen in his spot, as King's head snapped back up to him, eyes wide.  
“Edward?”, King asked, taking hesitant steps forward towards the doctor.  
“Hey King.”, Edward replied, with an awkward smile and wave. King blinked at him, before running forwards, throwing his arms around him.  
“I thought you were dead!”, King cried, while Edward was frozen in the other's arms, stiff and uncomfortable.  
“Uhm. Why did you think that?”, Edward asked, and finally King let go, taking a step back again. Edward visibly relaxed, exhaling slowly.  
“Well, Dark told us Author had taken you, and it's- it's been _weeks_, months, and... and I know him...”, King trailed off as he continued, rubbing at his arm, looking away.

“Oh. Oh no, King, hey, it's okay.”, Edward stepped closer to King again and gently laid his hands on King's arms, gently rubbing them.  
“Author didn't take me away, and he's never hurt me either. Yes, I do stay with him, but willingly. He's hurt you, but he's sorry. He had been young and egoistical. He's changed. He... he isn't alone. It's so complicated King.”, Edward said softly, also a little desperately, because if he could get King not to hate Author and Host anymore, he'd be glad.  
King listened, clearly unsure about what he was being told. It sounded... a little weird? But, Edward looked fine. He didn't look hurt, or like he was lying, and he had always been able to trust the doctor before.  
“Author... really hasn't hurt you?”, King asked softly, and Edward smiled gently, nodding.  
“And he's...”  
“Not going to hurt any of you. Never again. I'm with him, and there's... Author shares his body with someone else. The Host. He's really nice, but very traumatized.”, Edward said, pulling his hands back so he could step away again, and get his personal space once more. King didn't really understand personal space.

“He's traumatized?”, King asked, and he seemed concerned? Maybe unbelieving as well? Edward wasn't good at reading people, that was more Host's thing.  
“Yes. Dark has hurt him _very_ badly, multiple times. It's left him scarred, and scared, and traumatized.”, Edward confirmed, nodding. He was very serious, King could tell, and it... it worried him. He didn't have a lot to do with Dark and what they did, staying mostly in the forest, but... he couldn't imagine hurting another ego willingly.  
Though Author had hurt _him_ willingly too. And the Jims too. _And_ he had _enjoyed_ it.  
“But... why did he hurt me? And the Jims?”, King asked. He wasn't sure what to believe, what to think. Edward seemed very honest, and why would he lie? He was such a kind man, there was no way he would agree to help Author to hurt people.  
“He hurt you when he was really new still. He was testing his powers, not thinking. He was... only caring about himself, and drunk off his power. Now that he's older, he feels really bad about it. He's really sorry.”, Edward answered, voice soft. He loved Author as much as Host, no matter what he had done in the past. He was regretting it, so he forgave him.

King nodded slowly. He supposed... he supposed that was a reason. And it _had_ been quite some time ago now. He did have scars from it, but they disappeared pretty much within all of his other scars. He didn't even think about that time anymore either.  
“I.. Can I see him?”, King asked softly, and Edward smiled lightly. “To- to hear for myself? I trust you to make sure I'm safe.”.  
Edward nodded lightly, glad King seemed to want to give Author and Host a chance.  
“Of course. I'll lead you to our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically only half of the first chapter  
But, I'm tired  
I can't get myself to write  
and, yknow  
Maybe if I post the beginning i get to finish at least the rest of the original first chapter thatll be like the second one i guess


	2. Another chance

Edward walked together with King, the two of the now quiet. He knew that besides him and them, no one could find the cabin. Even if he showed King now, he wouldn’t be able to find it again on his own. It was what was safest in this situation, considering Dark would probably not hesitant to kill either of them if he found them and so desired.  
Edward just hoped that maybe, not everyone hated Author. If King, who’s been hurt badly by him, can forgive him, then most others probably would too, right? The real problem were Wilford and Google -both of them had helped Dark rip Author’s eyes out after all, no matter how direct or indirect.

They reached the clearing soon, and King looked around, curious.  
“This is where you two live?”, He asked, and Edward smiled, nodding lightly. “It’s pretty.”  
“It’s very nice here. I really enjoy it.”, Edward replied and nodded lightly. He loved being here, and the forest was just so nice to live in.  
Together they went up the porch steps then, and Edward entered first. He could hear Host talking softly behind the closed door to the study, making him smile softly.  
“Wait a moment. I’ll come get him.”, Edward told King, who nodded in return. He curiously looked at the hallway then, seeing some framed pictures, some drawings. It was nice.

Edward gently opened the door to the study, stepping inside and closing it quietly again. He smiled watching Host, with his little set-up of equipment, talking and talking. He loved him so much.  
He walked over, and gently laid a hand into Host’s arms -he had them crossed, laying on the table in front of him. Host needed a moment, before he pressed a button and flipped a switch, before turning his head towards Edward.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but, I need you.”, Edward said softly, and Host hummed, nodding lightly.

“What does Edward need of the Host?”, He asked, his narrations not too focused on more than the immediate surroundings.  
“I met King while I was in the forest.”, Edward said, and he felt Host tense up. “I talked a little with him, and he’d like to meet you. I’m sure he’ll forgive Author, once he understands what’s going on. Okay?”, He continued, and he felt Host relax again slowly.  
“Is Edward certain it will be alright?”, Host asked softly, clearly a little hesitant. He and Author and properly filled the other in on what all happened, and Host knew how Author had hurt King, so he didn’t want King to be afraid of him or hate him more than before.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay Host. I’m here to protect all of you, you two and King. I’m right there with you.”, Edward reassured Host, and he shifted slightly, before slowly nodding.  
“Alright. The Host will come.”, He said, before standing up. Edward held Host’s hand then, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before leading Host out of the room and into the hallway.  
Host was murmuring his narrations, King taken some steps back as he looked at him with big eyes.  
“Are you…. okay?”, King asked softly, surprising Host, and making Edward chuckle softly.  
“The Host is alright.”, Host replied, and King chewed on his lip a little, staring at the bloody bandages. “The Host knows it looks bad. But he assures King that it's normal, and he's not in pain.”.  
“O-oh. Okay.”, King nodded lightly, though he was still worried. Host smiled lightly, his narrations quiet as he murmured to himself.

“So, uhm. You're not Author?”, King asked, after a moment of silence. Host nodded lightly in reply, fiddling with his fingers slightly.  
“You're... the Host?”, King asked, because Host called himself that? At least it sounded like it, though how would he know, truly?  
“Correct. The Host is not the Author, but the Host. He is a part of the Author, but the Author is also a part of the Host.”, Host replied, and King nodded lightly. He still seemed tense, unsure, but at least he wasn't afraid of Host.

“The Host is really sorry for all the Author has done to you.”, Host said softly, and Edward gently rubbed his arm, being there for Host. He knew he was scared, unsure, and he wanted to make sure they were okay.  
“Oh.”, King said softly, fidgeting. “I... thanks?”. He was glad Host was sorry, though, Host wasn't the one who had hurt them, but Author. But, seeing how he was a part of Author, he supposed that it did count as an apology?  
“The Host could... let Author talk with King, if he would like that.”, Host said softly then. Author was close, and they could easily switch. And Host would stay nearby, so that... he could come back if something _would_ happen, even though he knew nothing would.  
“O-oh. Yeah, I think that'd be... good?”, King replied and nodded lightly. He looked at Edward, and the doctor smiled lightly at him. He was there to make sure everything was okay, he'd keep King safe.

Host nodded lightly, and a few seconds later, he shook his head, not muttering his narrations anymore, and Edward already knew it was Author now.  
“Hey Auth.”, Edward said softly, and Author looked towards Edward, smiling softly.   
“Hey Ed.”, he replied quietly, before turning to face King again. Just their little interaction seemed to put King a little bit more at ease.  
“Hello King.”, Author addressed King then, and somehow, King felt like he could _hear_ the change in their voice, how Host seemed more soft-spoken, and Author more loud and sure of himself.  
“H-hey Author.”, King replied quietly, though obviously a bit shy still. He wasn't... he wasn't terribly _afraid_, but he was still unsure about this whole situation.  
“I'm... I'm _really_ sorry about hurting you.”, Author said, crossing his arms lightly, sighing. “I never thought about it. I was strong, powerful, and that's all I cared about. I changed. I would never hurt another ego again, not unless there was no other way.”.

“You really won't?”, King asked softly, unsure, and Author nodded.  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”.  
Edward smiled lightly as he listened to them, and he could see King relaxing a little more. King was, generally, always a little naïve concerning anything that wasn't about his squirrels or his kingdom. So it didn't really surprise Edward that King was okay with so little.  
“I'll make sure he keeps his promise.”, Edward hummed, and Author stuck his tongue out at him, shoving him lightly.  
“I always keep my promises!”  
“Oh, I don't remember you going to bed on time yesterday even though you _promised_ me.”  
“Oh fuck off! I was working!”  
“And _I_ was worried!”  
“You're used to me!”  
“That's not an excuse!”

King giggled, relaxing as he listened to the two of them banter, smiling as the two other egos were playfully shoving each other and arguing over silly things. It was definitely calming to see Author act so... so _domestic._ Edward seemed genuinely happy and carefree with him, not worrying in the slightest about the situation, and that made King not worry as well.  
In the end, Author was left _pouting_, with his arms crossed, and Edward was giggling to himself. The doctor looked over at King, smiling, and King smiled back at him, nodding lightly.  
“I'm glad you two are better now.”, King said softly, looking at Author, who seemed a little surprised, before smiling lightly.  
“I'm glad you're giving us another chance.”, Author replied softly, Edward smiling softly as he kissed his cheek, making Author blush slightly and swat at him.  
“You're all adorable.”, King said and laughed lightly, feeling much more comfortable being here now, being close to Author.

“Hey, uhm... I had a question.”, King spoke up softly then, and Author looked over at him, while Edward walked off to go make them some tea. He knew after Host doing his radio or podcast he'd like some tea.  
“Sure, what's up?”, Author asked, tilting his head slightly. He was lucky that his bandages hadn't bleed through yet.  
“Edward told me that... that Dark hurt you. Is that- I mean.... true?”, King asked softly. He clearly seemed hesitant to ask, and Author knew why.  
“Yes. He hurt me several times.”, Author replied softly and nodded, looking to the side slightly, crossed arms holding onto his elbows. “Well, technically, _me_ only once. Host took over the other two times.”.

“Oh.”, King didn't know what else to say. “Did- did Dark hurt your eyes?”. He didn't know what exactly was wrong with Author's eyes, but they were bandaged, and he was sure he could see a little bit of blood.  
“He did. Host took the brunt of it, but.. Edward saw it happen too. Wilford had been holding him back, and Google kept me down, as Dark... did it.”, Author explained quietly. King felt bad for asking, because he could tell it hurt Author.  
“I'm sorry that happened.”, King said softly. As much as he had hated and feared Author back when he head been hurt, he had never wanted Author to get hurt in return. He didn't believe in hurting others unless absolutely necessary.

Author smiled lightly, shrugging. “What's done is done. I'm forever blind now, but at least I'm not alone. I have Edward now, and... I'm good having Host as well.”.  
King smiled softly in return, nodding lightly. “Okay. I'm sure things will get better from now on.”.  
“With you able to give me another chance? Certainly.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey the second half of that first chapter wooooo  
idk when i have the energy to write more but hey at least its here  
and i hope i wont forget the few things i had in mind for this  
anyways  
hope you like it  
a bit of cute banter between the bois again yay


End file.
